The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for reenlargement of microfilmed originals.
In particular, it relates to such a method and arrangement in which a plurality of microimages is contained on a carrier, a selection of the plurality of microimages for a reenlargement is performed on a receiving medium, each of the preselected microimages is positioned in an image window which is suitable for the reenlargement, and a transfer of the microimage on the receiving medium is performed by an objective focused on the image window.
Arrangements and methods of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They are disclosed for example in the German document DE-PS 3,622,008. In the device disclosed there due to a corresponding preselection a number of microimages is automatically reenlarged. All images preselected for reenlargement must be however located on the same carrier. When all preselected microimages are enlarged, it is necessary to exchange the carrier, to insert another carrier in the device, and to position the next microimage provided for the reenlargement. During the time of removal of the original carrier, new insertion of the new carrier and movement of the next microimage no reenlargement can be performed and therefore there is a time loss. This is especially disadvantageous when the microimages, for example in a microfilm archive, are arranged on many carrier and the probability of enlargement of several microimages of one carrier one after the other is very low.